Blood On My Hands
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Olivia Flaversham has lived her whole life as a pure, innocent furson, but when she is forced to commit a brutal atrocity, that part of her existence may come to an end. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. R&R, but no flames, please!


**BLOOD ON MY HANDS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story contains a graphic description of a murder. If you can't take it, I strongly suggest you not read it. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Also, Olivia Flaversham belongs to Disney (as well as Basil & Hiram Flaversham). Constable McBrusque belongs to Universal, but Mouses Fiennes is mine.**

**

* * *

The puffy white clouds rolled past the sun in the afternoon London sky, as Olivia Flaversham made her way down the street, lugging her rolling backpack along the ground. It was a beautiful day, indeed—a perfect day to enjoy as she made her way to school.**

**Unbeknownst to the girl, however, a dark shadow lurked behind her. Olivia didn't even notice she was in danger, until two ringed hands cupped around her screaming mouth & dragged her into the darkness of a nearby alley.**

**When Olivia was set free, she was pinned to the body of a large mouse, who was covered in royal garb from head to toe. Olivia slowly turned her head around a bit, & gasped upon finding out who it was...**

"**So, Miss Flaversham, we meet again!" Mouses Fiennes snarled in a dangerous whisper, putting his jeweled dagger to her quivering throat.**

**Olivia, however, was not afraid. She was not going to back down in the face of danger. She _was _her father's brave little Bairn, after all. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked bravely, showing no signs of fear or crying.**

"**Well, as your idiot godfather would say, it's elementary, really," Mouses said drollingly with an icy smile on his hideous face. "There's a mouse who has taken away one of my captives as his bride, & I'm seeking revenge, if you catch my drift."**

"**And what does that have to do with me?" Olivia asked angrily, glaring at Mouses with hard blue eyes, which were soon met by Mouses' face leaning closer to hers as he whispered with that evil grin, "You, my dear, are going to carry out the murder! Won't that be so delightful?"**

**Olivia's heart sank, & she stood petrified. There was no way she would kill a mouse, just...But what if...No, she would not do it—& not even Mouses could force her to commit such a horrible atrocity!**

"**No, I won't do it!" Olivia shouted defiantly, then almost screamed as Mouses pressed the dagger closer to her throat, snarling, "You will, if you value your life."**

**Olivia gulped. Death was the last thing on her mind...therefore, she had no say in this dangerous game...**

**With tears coming out of her eyes, Olivia sobbed, & finally said, "All right."**

"**There he is, Olivia," Mouses said, pointing to a mouse who was now taking out the trash in the alley. Placing his dagger in Olivia's paws, he directed, "I'm sure you know what to do..." With a swish of his opera cape, he disappeared into the sewers, leaving Olivia all alone...**

**Trying to hold back tears, Olivia went over to the mouse, who looked at her in concern as he asked, "Why, my dear, whatever is the matter? Are you lost or something?" All he received in reply was a scream from his own mouth, & the feeling of a dagger plunging into his heart, slowly slicing deep through the thing that once powered his whole body with life-giving fluid...**

**Olivia tried to hold back tears, as she plunged the knife deeper & deeper into his body, but the droplets soon fell from her eyes as his hot, red blood splattered all over her clothes & body, marking her with a reminder of the awful crime she was now committing...**

**When the victim took his final breath, fell, jerked, & lay dead on the dirty ground, Olivia stared in horror at the poor mouse she had just killed. The sight of his bleeding, wide-eyed corpse was enough to make her vomit...**

**But Olivia did not throw up. Instead, she let out a bloodcurdling scream...a scream that seemed to go on forever...until a voice called out, "Miss Flaversham, what is it?" Olivia burst into sobs once she saw a familiar figure come towards her. "What did ye see?" Constable McBrusque asked, his face struck with pity.**

**Olivia finally burst into tears, as she pointed to the dead body & screamed, "Oh, Constable McBrusque, I did it! I killed the mouse! I had the dagger & everything! It was me! All my fault!" Olivia collapsed into the constable's arms, sobbing wildly.**

"**Olivia, why would ye do something like that?" Constable McBrusque asked, horrified.**

"**Mouses...—"Olivia sobbed—"forced me to!"**

**Constable McBrusque's face fell, & he sported a look of compassion that at the same time showed sadness as he said, "Well, maybe ye should come along with me..."**

"**No, you musn't take me!" Olivia screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "What will Basil think of me if you tell him! What about...my daddy?"**

"**Miss Flaversham, don't ye worry, it wasn't yer fault, & we're goin' ta prove it! In the meantime, we'll just take ye t' gaol, where ye can wait until yer folks can pick ye up & we can talk this matter out."**

**Olivia could only sob & nod her head in reply, as Constable McBrusque picked her up in his arms, & carried her to his car.**

* * *

"**Oh, Miss Sanchez, ye _must _have heard somethin' from her!" Hiram pleaded over the phone to Olivia's teacher later that day. "No? Oh, well, thanks for yer help." Then he hung up, just as Basil came into the room.**

"**What is it, Hiram?" Basil asked, looking worried. Upon receiving the reply that Olivia had not shown up at school that morning, the detective's face became frozen with shock, as he whispered, "That can only mean one thing..."**

* * *

"**Hurry, Flaversham, hurry!" Basil commanded, as the two mice rushed into the alley, following her footprints' every step. When they came to the bloody corpse of the mouse that had been murdered earlier, Basil & Hiram both gasped.**

"**Oh, Mother of God!" Hiram ejaculated in disgust.**

**When Basil picked up the murder weapon & saw Olivia's fingerprints on the handle, his eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" he muttered in shock.**

**

* * *

In the small cell she occupied, Olivia curled up in a fetal position on her little cot, sobbing wildly into her blood-caked scarf. The red liquid, which had not yet completely dried, was printed onto Olivia's nose & mouth, stinging her with the awful taste of someone else's fluids...**

**Aghast at the thought of even _tasting _blood, Olivia crawled out of her corner, went to a corner, & threw up, still crying hysterically. How could she have done this? How could she have failed her family by committing this awful deed? God, Olivia wanted to die...just curl up into a ball, close her eyes, & sink into permanent slumber...where she would be forever rid of the awful memory that plagued her...**

"**Miss Flaversham?" Constable McBrusque asked, opening the barred door. "Yer...parents are here..."**

**Olivia, still sniffling, got up, & attempted to wash her bloody paws in the little sink. When she was finished, she looked in the small mirror above, glaring at her reflection. This was it...the moment of truth...There was no turning back now...**

* * *

"**Olivia, my Bairn, there ye are!" Hiram shouted joyfully, as he rushed to hug his daughter. Kissing & tousling his daughter's hair, he added, "Oh, God, Basil & I were so worried aboht ye! We thought something horrible had happened!"**

"**Olivia," Basil said gently, as he stooped to his goddaughter's level, "if there's anything you want to tell us, pray do so. You have nothing to fear, dear—whatever happened, we can forgive you for it."**

**Upon hearing those words, Olivia dried her eyes, & tried not to cry again as she told her awful story. When she was finished, she sniffled, before rushing over to hug her beloved ones.**

**As Olivia burrowed her soft head into his chest, Basil patted her gingerly, stroking her softly as he said soothingly, "There, there, Olivia...everything will be all right. I promise."**

**Olivia could only hope that this horrible incident would indeed be forgotten someday soon.**


End file.
